1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module and an adjustment mechanism of the display module, and more particularly, to a projection module and an adjustment mechanism of the projection module.
2. Description of Related Art
A projector is a display apparatus for producing a large-size image. The image of the projector is produced by using a light valve to convert an illumination beam generated by a light source module into an image beam and a lens module to project the image beam onto a screen or a wall. Following the development of the projection technology and reduction of fabrication cost, applications for a projector have been gradually expanded from commercial use to home use.
In general, the projector needs an adjustment mechanism to adjust the size and clarity of the image. The adjustment mechanism may consist of a cam and multiple linking rods. In this adjustment mechanism, a pivotal movement of the cam is converted into a linear movement of the lens module through cooperation of the cam and the multiple linking rods so as to achieve the adjustment of the lens module. However, more components may incur higher fabrication cost and degraded reliability of the adjustment mechanism. Taiwan Patent Nos. 1248548, M272118, 1300160, M245456 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,090,360, 6,966,657 disclose some techniques for adjusting the lens module.